Mery Christmas
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: A short story on how Draco and Blaise spend their Christmas.


Just thought I would do a one-shot for Christmas. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Only the plot is mine.

**Warning: **Slash. Boy love. Don't like; don't read.

**Merry Christmas**

The snow had stopped snowing by morning and now the ground was covered by at least two inches of thick snow. Blaise smiled lightly as he watched Draco's two pet unicorns, Aphelia and Galaxy, flew pass the window. They had been a Christmas gift to Draco when he was six.

Blaise sighed blissfully. This had been the first time his mother had allowed him to spend Christmas at his lover's house. But of course on the condition that she could tag along. Hence the reason she was downstairs with Lucius and Narcissa.

Blaise really did not understand why his mother was still so overprotective of him when it came to relationships, especially since he was already sixteen. But he suspected it had something to do with his father; his mother's first and only husband which had not died.

He had told his mother that he was gay in his third year and surprisingly, she had told him it was fine with her and she would respect his decision in who he wanted to date, regardless of their blood purity. Needless to say, he was shock beyond words at that time and had only managed to give his mother a hug before she walked out of his room.

He heard footsteps behind him and a smile immediately graced his face. He did not need to turn around to know who it was. The familiar arms wrapped themselves around his waist as he relaxed into the other boy's embrace.

"Hey, what are you doing up by yourself? The adults want us to go downstairs for some snacks," Draco said.

"Ah, maybe later, love. Right now I just want to be with you," Blaise replied, turning around to face Draco.

Draco laughed and Blaise smiled. It was not a cold laugh or the type of laugh when Draco made fun of others, mostly Potter, but a type of laugh where his eyes would light up and his whole body would glow with happiness bursting forth from him. It was a smile that was reserved only for Blaise.

"I love you, Blaise," Draco whispered into Blaise's hair as he brought Blaise closer to him.

"I love you too Draco," Blaise mumbled into Draco's chest, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist.

"Right, wait here for a while," Draco said, smirking mischievously. "I got you something." He walked out of the room.

Blaise smiled and sat down on the bed as he waited for Draco. He had gotten a gift for Draco himself. He did not need to retrieve it as it was sat on the bed beside him.

A few minutes later, Draco came back into the room carrying a parcel in his hands. It was wrapped in a luminous emerald wrapper. Draco handed it to Blaise who raised an eyebrow.

"Well, open it, love!" Draco said. Blaise smiled at how Draco got so excited.

Blaise started opening the present, taking care not to tear the wrapper. It was a box. Blaise opened the box and realised there were two things inside. Blaise pulled out a stuff toy which looked suspiciously like Draco.

"Press it," Draco said happily. Blaise obliged and the words 'I love you' came out from the doll.

"Now that way I don't think you can complain that I did not say 'I love you' everyday," Draco said as he sat beside Blaise on the bed. Blaise gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, darling. You do think of everything." Blaise said.

Draco grinned back, "Only for you I do."

Blaise then proceeded to pull out a stone. He looked at Draco, raising an eyebrow. Draco's smile grew wider.

"Oh this belonged to my grandmother," Draco explained. It was a round stone which was a dark shade of green. "It glows in the dark."

"Oh Dray, this is too precious!" Blaise said, putting the stone into Draco's hand. "I can't accept it!"

"Oh please, love. If there's anyone I want to give it to, it would be you. I have one too. It belongs to my grandfather," Draco said, pulling out an identical stone and putting the other stone back into Blaise's hand. The only difference was that it was slightly bigger and darker.

"Let me tell you something," Draco said, eyes filled with mirth, "this stone can allow me to sense how you are feeling, be it sad or happy or angry. It works in a pair so you will know how I am feeling too unless you decide to give or throw it away."

Blaise laughed, "I'll never throw anything you give me away. Don't be silly."

"Oh and now I have something for you," Blaise said as he remembered the present that was still nestled beside him. He picked it up and passed it to Draco. Draco eagerly took it and opened it. His face lit up as soon as he saw what was inside.

"Wow, Blaise! How did you get this? I've been looking for it for years!" Draco said. In his hands was a miniature dragon. It was black with a bit of green on its scales. It had huge wings that felt like leather with thorns on it.

"It was my uncle's," Blaise said smiling. He knew how big Draco's collection of the dragons are.

"Wow, how did he bear to give it to you?" Draco asked in amazement, still watching the dragon fly about the room.

"Took me two months. I had to beg," Blaise said, laughing.

"Thank you, Blaise," Draco said, finally bringing his attention back to his lover.

"There's still something."

Draco dug through the wrappers and finally he pulled out a glass rose. It was completely transparent but it seemed a bit frosted under the light.

"It belonged to my mother. She gave it to my father. Before he left, he left me a letter with this rose. He told me to give it to the one I love," Blaise said, looking at the glass rose. He had a distant look on his face.

Draco pulled Blaise into a hug. "I love you too."

Draco let go of Blaise and went down on one knee in front of Blaise. Blaise looked at him in shock. "What's wrong, Dray?"

"Blaise, erm, well you know how terrible the situation is out there. With the Dark Lord back and all that nonsense and I am glad that we both and out family are still safe. I mean I'm afraid I don't have a chance to this next time. You do know how much I love you," he paused and took a deep breath to stop his rambling.

"What I'm trying to say is: Blaise, will you marry?" he asked as he pulled out a ring from his pocket. It was a silver ring with a diamond serpent entwined with a rose.

"Oh my, I don't know what to say. Wait, I mean yes! Yes, I'll marry you Draco," Blaise said happily as tears of joy slid down his face.

Draco got up and put the ring on Blaise's forth finger on his right hand before wiping his tears away and hugging him close.

"Merry Christmas, lover," Draco whispered, running a hand through Blaise's hand.

"Merry Christmas," Blaise said, sighing contently. This was what Christmas felt like.

End

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
